Fanta Babies: The Series
Fanta Babies: The Series is an long-running American-Canadian-Philippine computer-animated slapstick adventure-science fiction television series created by Catherine Cavadini, developed by animators Toons Benitez, Brook Bonus and Emil Cabaltiera, and produced by Flowgo Television, Flowgo Animation and Toon City Animation for both FOX's Fox Kids block and Corus Entertainment-owned Canadian children's television channel Teletoon. The series originally debuted on Fox Kids and Teletoon on March 27, 1999, and then moved to Nicktoons Network on September 7, 2002, where Fox Kids was replaced by Fox Box on December 14, with Fox Kids Saturday Morning slot for 4Kids Entertainment. New episodes were aired on Nicktoons Network from September 9, 2002 to September 28, 2009, when it was officially dissolved from US broadcasts. Teletoon will continue broadcasting new episodes until December 16, 2016, when Fanta Babies: The Series was officially canceled after 17 years on air with a total of 19 seasons and over 444 episodes while Flowgo Television was shut down. Fanta Babies: The Series is the only animated TV series of longer duration of the Flowgo brand that has been released. While it is not produced by Cartoonverse Television, it is included in Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop through the live-action and animated Cartoonverse Television/Flowgo Television programming library. Fanta Babies: The Series airs in more than 52 countries and doubles and translates into 25 different languages, while also airing on the international Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Nickelodeon and Disney Channel channels. International broadcast ended in January 2017, and Fanta Babies: The Series ceased to exist on December 25, 2017. History On January 8, 1994, Flowgo Entertainment confirmed that he agrees with a 21-year long-term television deal with the Philippine animation studio founded by Colin Baker, based in Manila, Philippines, Toon City Animation, as they were established to develop a "unique experience of children's television exploration with themes for babies" by winning with the entertainment manufacturing lines of children's education in television privileges. Together, the companies formed their own joint children's television production division Flowgo Television in Davao, Philippines. This division is led by animators, directors, art directors, character designers and makeup artists of Disney Channel's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, created by sitcom writer Russell Marcus. In September of 1995, Flowgo Entertainment and Toon City Animation agreed to find what they will manufacture television articles for children and teenagers, and together they were ready to adapt Flowgo Entertainment-produced Fanta Babies franchise into a television series as the first television series produced by Flowgo Television. Production began in October 1995 and ended in January 1998. Production was handled nationally at both Flowgo Television in Davao and Toon City in Manila. Flowgo Television agreed to Russell Marcus to investigate comedy sci-fi adventures inventing stratagems for television production privileges for children. During December 1995-December 1997, Flowgo Entertainment and Toon City Animation have produced more than 444 episodes that were jointly created and developed by the Walt Disney Television Animation alumni, including Cynthia Petrovic, Paul Fisher, Thomas Bernardo, Robert Griggs, Garrett Ho, Todd Kurosawa, Robert McKnight and Lyndon Ruddy, who serves the main storyboard artists of 200 episodes. The series was animated abroad by Toon City in Manila. On January 15, 1997, Flowgo Television announced that Teletoon will be hired to co-finance the series, while on February 13, 1997, Flowgo Television announced that it plans to launch the series on Fox Kids with the help of American television broadcast network FOX. In March 1997, Flowgo Television officially announced that the international broadcast of 52 countries and 30 languages of the series will begin in 2000 and end in 2016. On August 31, 1997, Flowgo Television, Cartoonverse Television and Splashinis Television agreed an agreement to form a unique library of television programs for individual children that beautifully presents its own animated and live-action television series, including Fanta Babies: The Series, under the name of Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop. This new library will help children in 52 countries improve the wonderful and adorable alignments of individualized children's programming alignments, pasting individual programming solutions for imaginative children, stuffed books, friendly novels, licensing products and participating restaurants. On February 13, 1998, Flowgo Television and Toon City Animation announced that they were ready to announce series from March 1998, presenting the concepts of the series (created by Catherine Cavadini), 500 Flowgo Babies, 20 planets, 10 locations and 25 merchandising products (licensed by Flowgo Entertainment), as it was announced in March that it will premiere Fanta Babies: The Series on Fox Kids and Teletoon on March 27, 1999. Later on July 13, 1999, Turner Broadcasting System Europe, Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, Disney Channels Worldwide, Fox Kids Europe and MTV Networks International announced that we acquired the transmission rights of EMEA and Latin America for Fanta Babies: The Series, to add it to the alignments of the international Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Nickelodeon and Disney Channel channels from the beginning of 2000. Later, on December 15, 1999, Cartoonverse Television, Flowgo Television and Splashinis Television signed an agreement with BBC, ITV and Raidió Teilifís Éireann to allow BBC One, BBC Two, ITV and RTÉ Two to broadcast the children's television series of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop, including Fanta Babies: The Series, through Children's BBC, CITV and The Den. On March 27, 2002, Fanta Babies: The Series officially debuted on Fox Kids and Teletoon. Plot The series is set in Flowgo Universe, where four strange strong and harmless babies (Red Fanta Baby, Red Purple Baby, Red Orange Baby and Red Purple Baby) whp escaped from Fanta Terrain on the planet Fanta through the intergalactic quest to travel many planets wherever they can visit, marking the strongest intergalactic space adventure ever. Characters According to Catherine Cavadini, there are 500 Flowgo Babies in Fanta Babies: The Series, as imported to over 444 episodes. Each episode revolves on a circle of intergalactic life of all babies wherever they made appeared on planet-to-planet. Fanta Babies: The Series also features over 240 Flowgo Mini-Babies aport from appearances on 444 episodes. Fanta Babies: The Series is best known to be slapstick and humor aport from Spongebob Squarepants sensibility. International Broadcast See also *Flowgo Television *Toon City Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:2006 American television series endings Category:2006 Canadian television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Animated television series about horses Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:Philippine animated television series Category:Teletoon shows Category:Fox Kids shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Boomerang (Latin America) shows Category:RTP2 ZigZag shows Category:Italia 1 shows Category:Kidsworks Channel shows Category:TVE1 shows Category:TVE2 shows Category:Nelonen shows Category:Arutz HaYeladim shows Category:ZOOM shows Category:HappyTV shows Category:POP TV shows Category:Teletoon original series Category:Flowgo Television shows Category:Flowgo Animation shows Category:Television series by Flowgo Television